Jet Lag
by Denealle
Summary: The story happens when Morgan is in London and Reid in D.C. And Reid is having a jet-lag? All fluffy stuff. M/R slash! Established relationship! One shot!


_**I don't know what I was thinking. I should have been working on the serial of "We hurt, Yet We Love" stuff. But this fluffy thing just kept bouncing in my head. I couldn't ignore it! So I did this. Well, I don't know much about the Olympics' security system thing. Apologies for that. Just hope you like this. M/R slash! Begin before the beginning of Season 8. Established relationship! One-shot!**_

_**Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Thank you very much!**_

* * *

It's been three weeks.

Reid won't lie about the fact that it wasn't easy for him being without Morgan's arms around him when he woke up in the morning, without Pretty-Boy's or Kid's when he arrived at his desk in the bullpen, and without all the other unmentionable things (*^_^*) he did with Morgan when they were in the mood and alone, of course. But as a grown-up who is completely capable of being alone for a while (how could anyone define 'a while' be longer than god-forbidden three weeks!?), Reid won't over-react. It's stupid to feel jet lagged in a city where he's been living for years, but who knows? Is it not true that you're supposed to feel the same as someone does when you're sharing a bond, which is called THE chaste and undying love?

So, here is Spencer Reid, alone in the bed which he and Derek Morgan shared cozily a few weeks ago. He clenches a pillow against his chest, sitting crossed-legged, and staring at the phone. It's 2 a.m. now, perfect time for both a night clubber and a psycho, a victim and a serial killer. But as for a federal agent, a flying-speed-minded genius, it is the worst being awake at a point like this.

Then twenty more minutes pass. Reid exhales deeply and grabs the cell lying right in front of him on the sheet. Going through all the lines in his head again, Reid presses the button, watching the cell dial the number automatically, the number he will never forget in his life, with or without his genius head.

After three times of "beep", Reid skips a heartbeat when hearing the dark-skinned Agent, now a security officer for the London Olympics, greeting light-heartedly through the receiver.

"Why are you not sleeping, kid?" Reid hears Morgan tut, almost starting to grin with a vivid image of Morgan frowning.

"Well," Now here goes his acting, "You know, another sleeping problem." Reid shrugs, knowing Morgan won't be able to see him anyway. But the small gestures make it easier for him to...lie. Alright, he is not lying entirely. It's true that he can't easily fall asleep without Morgan.

"Another nightmare?" Morgan asks, not sounding so light-heartedly now.

"No. Not a nightmare." Reid answers immediately. Morgan is always over-reacting at Reid's nightmares. But what is Reid gonna say? He won't tell anyone that he feels nothing scares him anymore and incredibly safe when Morgan cups his cheek and lays his caring sights upon him. But now it should be so not cool to make Morgan worried so far apart.

"So, what is it bugging you?" Morgan's voice radiates his magic power to Reid.

"Um, you know, your empty side of bed is sorta...bugging me." Reid says, completely forgetting his script now.

"Oh, I see." Morgan smirks a little on the other side of the phone. But then, there is no smirk anymore. All that Reid can here is the waves of electronic crackles and the tranquil noises as the background of Morgan's location.

"Mor-Morgan?" Reid stutters, feeling a bit panicked, and partially regretting the idea of calling in the first place.

"Kid, take care of yourself, for me, Okay?" Morgan sighs, making Reid completely regret now.

"I do! But...can I blame you for making me impossibly jet lagged?" _What the heck are you talking about?_ Reid screams to himself.

"Wait, what?" Morgan asks, confused.

"I-I dunno. You being in the other side of the world kind of brings part of me along with you too." _Stop, you idiot!_ Reid rubs his forehead with his hand, and can't believe what he just said.

"Well, it's true I feel you are with me right now. But I never thought it would have caused you trouble." Morgan says. Reid can't tell if Morgan is mad at him, losing the knack to profile one's mood from what he says.

"No, it didn't cause me trouble! Wait, you feel I'm with you?" Reid is suddenly caught by what Morgan just confessed.

"Yeah, then how do you think I get over every day in this gloomy city of Oliver Twist?" Morgan says, "Kid, I know it's hard for you, but it troubles me too. But I want you to sleep when I work in the gym. I want you to feel I'm with you in D.C. too. Alright?" Reid hates the thought of Morgan pleading to him because of his own trifles.

"I'm sorry." Reid feels guilty tweaking his heart.

"Don't be." Morgan consoles him. "I won't blame you for needing me, pretty boy." Reid smiles when he imagines Morgan's smiling too.

"But how do you do what you do, you know, feel I'm with you?" Reid asks, holding the pillow tight, anticipating anything to be the answer.

"Okay, first, I've got a picture in my wallet. I took it when you were asleep." Morgan stops to laugh when Reid protests with a loud "Hey". "Kid, you should know how adorable and beautiful you are in your slumber. And believe me, when I'm here alone and DO feel a jet-lag, it helps a lot." Morgan pauses, while Reid smiles from ear to ear, feeling a swell of warmth and affection in his heart. "Then…I don't know, I just hold on, I guess, cursing the games to end as soon as possible. So that I can come back and wrap you up." Morgan finishes his report with a rather unsatisfying conclusion.

"That's it?" Reid says, one eyebrow rising.

"Reid, what should I say? A call of your name within or a glimpse of your feature in memories or anything about you is a tonic for me." Morgan says, as flatly as he can hold up.

Reid opens his mouth, but cannot say a word. With his jaw hanging in the air, He hears Morgan sighs and speaks again.

"Reid, please don't do this again. Knowing you are awake after midnight alone drives me nuts." Morgan says. Reid seems to see the exhaustion on his face.

"I…I didn't…I guess I just wanted to hear your voice." Reid says, his voice not louder than a whisper, "But I don't know when you'll be free. Or if you do, I might not be. But I don't want you wake you when you sleep, so…"

"So, you think it okay to adjust my schedule sacrificing your sleep?" Morgan doesn't mean it, but he successfully makes Reid think of himself being selfish.

There is silence instead of an answer.

Knowing this will end to nowhere good, Morgan rubs his scalp and says, "Alright, pretty boy, lay it on me. What can I do to solve your sleeping problem then?"

Reid smiles half guiltily and half gratefully. He stopped saying thanks to Morgan long time ago when the dark-skinned agent just always humors his little tricks. He contemplates for a few seconds, sucking his lower lips, and asks, "When will you be in charge?"

"Well, not now." Morgan says.

Then after another few seconds, Reid hears himself say, like a child, "I…I just want to hear your voice."

"Hold on a second." Reid hears some shuffles follows. And it sounds like Morgan fumbles around before he finally settles down and says, "Alright, then. I've got your copy of Hobbit with me."

"Wait, you stole it from my…Why? You mocked me for reading the serial!" Reid says, widening his eyes.

"Whatever. You want to hear my voice or what?" Reid hears Morgan threaten, a smirk held back.

"Besides, it's yours, so it does the trick." Morgan mumbles, and starts to turn the pages.

Reid grins, and lies down in the bed. And here flutters the story of a hobbit on an unexpected journey read by Morgan's intoxicating voice in Reid's ears.

"Morgan." Reid calls before losing himself in the darkness, "I feel you're with me now, and always, before you really come back."

"I know." Morgan smiles, and closes the book. "I love you."

Reid's slight snort comes in. And it does sound like "I love you too".

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
